


Wrong Accusations

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled after an old GKM prompt - After being accused by the New Directions for being shy and virginal in bed and thus driving Blaine away to Dalton, Kurt goes out on a search for the one thing that would prove their inaccuracy. Dave Karofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Accusations

Kurt. Was. In. A. Rage. A massive, grand, unstoppable rage.  
And all ultimately stemming from the sudden appearance of one snarky, sleazy meerkat look-alike. Because of that disgusting, walking sex-ad his boyfriend had now broken up with him a month earlier. Saying “he wasn't adventurous enough in bed”. Unlike Sebastian apparently.  
Only served Blaine right that his sorry ass had been kicked out once Sebastian had gotten what he wanted. If Kurt had been less of a man he would have wished that that hobbit got every STD imaginative from that sleaze.  
Only he wasn't.  
Maybe.  
But anyway. Kurt was not happy. He had just left his friends behind in the choir room where they'd had an afterschool glee meeting, where they'd been supposed to discuss Blaine's departure and how to work around it for the upcoming Regionals. Only it had quickly grown into a 'blame Kurt' fest, where they'd all argued with him about being the sole reason to Blaine leaving. And so close to competition too.  
Now he was fuming silently after they had pretty much sided with Blaine, saying Kurt was obviously just as shy and virginal as Blaine had described him to be when he broke up with him and gone back to Dalton. Because according to his friends, how could he not be? He clearly looked like a twelve year old milkmaid, there was no chance he could ever be anything resembling 'daring' or 'wild' in bed.  
That had been Santana's oh so welcome description of him.  
But he would prove them wrong. God would he prove them all wrong.  
Because maybe, just maybe, the trouble hadn't laid with him. Maybe it had been Blaine that wasn't man enough to give him what he was craving so badly. Maybe it had been Blaine that all this time hadn't been up to par. Maybe, just throwing it out there, Blaine hadn't been passionate enough (or even big enough) to give Kurt what he needed to give up all his restrictions.  
No, the real problem with their lacking sex life had never been Kurt. No, it had always been Blaine that had never been able to rile him up so greatly that he just needed. To be fucked, to take, to be taken.  
He knew that now. He'd deluded himself for a year that Blaine had been what he needed, what he craved. He'd made himself believe that it was simple niceness in a boy that was essential to him.  
Boy had he been wrong.  
After Blaine had ended things Kurt had found himself back at Scandals, drinking down his sorrows, like some stupid cliché heartbroken loser. Back then still thinking it really had been his fault. But then Dave Karofsky of all people had come up to him and made him laugh, had made him forget. And – after many burning shots – Dave had fallowed him to his car and had made him realize what he truly wanted in a boy. In a man.  
Passion. Strength. Lust so strong it completely dimmed his mind.  
They had been going out since. Though so far only in secret, and surprisingly so, not at all voluntarily on Dave's part. He had been ready to go out with their relationship publicly from the start, saying it could be good for him to be true to himself. But Kurt had asked him to keep them secret. Just so that they could enjoy it for awhile before all of his friends began asking him if he'd gone crazy for deciding to date his former bully. Before his father found out.  
And right this particular moment it was just Dave in question that he needed to see. He needed the big bulky teen so that he could prove to everybody, prove to himself, that he wasn't some little delicate flower that needed to be treated with silken gloves.  
And that was why he was practically stomping his way down the hall furiously while clutching his satchel so hard his knuckles turned white. The few people still loiting around the deserted hallways that he passed pretty much fled when they met his gaze, that's how pissed off and dangerous he looked at that particular moment.  
He found his boyfriend in the gym, lifting weights at – was it a bench press it was called? Kurt wasn't entirely sure – so that his big muscled arms were on perfect display. Kurt actually stopped and looked for a minute, feeling his mouth water at the glorious sight, suddenly finding himself not remembering his anger with glee club in the slightest; instead imagining himself licking up those twitching biceps, collecting every single drop of sweat on his skin. He thought about removing the dripping wife beater his boyfriend was wearing, of raking his manicured nails through the course hair there...  
Kurt had never imagined himself being attracted to men with chest hair. Blaine certainly hadn't had much. But once he'd actually seen Dave shirtless, had felt it drag against his own skin, he'd pretty much fallen in love with it.  
Kurt shook himself out of his reverie when he realized he was practically drooling in the doorway. There was so much better things he could do with his time than merely fantasizing.  
“Dave!” he called out with a breathy voice, still a bit riled up from his daydreaming, as he began walking to the older teen after hastily locking the door behind him. The audience he had decided to show off to just moments ago sounded downright horrible to have around right now instead.  
The boy in question lifted his head hearing Kurt's high and familiar voice with a broad smile before grunting lowly as he placed the bar back on the rack.  
“Hey Kurt,” he greeted cheerily in between deep breaths but was interrupted when Kurt straddled one of his thighs and immediately attacked his neck. “Whoa, Fa-Fancy. Wha-what's going on?” Dave panted out with an even more ragged breath as Kurt bit down, nibbling into the flesh and leaving behind his mark. He began ripping Dave's wife beater apart, showing amazing strength despite his appearingly skinny arms.  
“Want you. Need you,” Kurt murmured out in between nips, pushing the remnants of Dave's shirt off and away, hips grinding down trying to bring some life into his boyfriend's stunned body.  
Kurt leant up, bringing their mouths together with ferocious strength. He practically mauled the bigger man's mouth with his own. Pushing. Taking. Giving.  
It wasn't until Kurt pried Dave's lips apart and licked his way inside that the older teen finally caught up to the slighter teens ministrations – then bringing his big hands up from Kurt's small hips to his neck, pushing their faces even closer together and offering Kurt everything he had to give.  
Only it wasn't Dave's kisses that Kurt wanted. He wanted something else entirely. Something hot, something pulsing, something monstrously big and unyielding. He wanted Dave's cock, and he wanted it now.  
Breaking away from the built jock Kurt smirked when Dave immediately began to whine, chasing after Kurt's currently unforgiving lips. It was amazing how quickly Kurt could unwind his boyfriend to this picture perfect vision of desperation and need. How quickly Dave's beautiful chocolate eyes would darken under his gaze, how his long, thick fingers would begin to twitch from craving to touch after just a mere kiss.  
Allowing his hands to dance their way down the jock's strong build Kurt looked into Dave's lust filled eyes, shivering from the intensity in them as his own closed involuntarily. Dave certainly wasn't the only one here turning into a puddle of goo just being so close to the other, Kurt was already aroused beyond comprehension, all because of that one look.  
His fingers soon found their goal, rubbing up and down the hardening shaft hidden beneath the fabric of Dave's shorts with his palm, making Dave moan lowly. Kurt smiled in return, beginning to shift himself back so he could reach better, only to whimper out when his own hardness rubbed so deliciously against Dave's leg.  
Now he really couldn't wait...  
Backing away completely Kurt quickly stood and pulled his clothes off impatiently, and as usual when with Dave not really caring where they'd land when he'd throw them over his shoulder. Within seconds he was back on Dave's lap, grinding himself down as he pressed another desperate kiss to Dave's chapped lips. His arms flew up on their own accord, one going around Dave's neck whilst the other held onto the bigger teens bicep, his nails digging in when a strong flare of pleasure coursed through him.  
For a while they just sat there, rocking together and panting into the other's mouth as they tried and failed to kiss each other. Soon though, even the grinding wasn't enough. Kurt felt incomplete like this. He felt empty.  
“In me. Now. Please,” he demanded impatiently, holding on as he thrust his ass down against Dave's thick cock, letting it rub against his cheeks through the shorts that Dave hadn't managed to get off yet.  
“Do you even have lube here, Kurt?” Dave huffed out, his fingers clutching Kurt's slim waist.  
“Mm-hmm,” Kurt breathed. “Bag. Please?”  
Dave licked a stripe up Kurt's neck, groaning out a muffled okay before he lifted the smaller teen up and stood from the bench; something which Kurt found immensely hot – the blatant display of strength going straight to his cock and making it twitch against his flat stomach.  
Immediately Kurt's legs wrapped around the bulkier teens hips, though he still tried to rock himself against Dave's body, whines leaving him steadily as he failed to bring their erections together from his new position.  
Kurt could for the life of him not remember how Dave had managed to find the small bottle of lube in his bag without letting go of him for even the sliver of a second, nor how they had somehow crossed the floor to the nearest wall, but somehow he was now leaning his back against it as Dave held him up and was prodding his rim with slick fingers. Nothing but those fingers mattered at the moment, but he needed them to breach him instead of merely teasing him so tortuously.  
“Fuck me,” he tried to order brokenly, his face hidden in the crook of Dave's neck. He tried in vain to drop his hips down, so that he perhaps that way might get filled, but the jock was relentless, smirking as he continued to explore the dusty pink hole without even inclining a desire to push inside.  
“Please, Dave,” Kurt begged shifting around. “Please fuck me now, I need it-, just-, please, please, please! Can't take it anymore, need you in, please, please go inside, plea-!” Kurt finished with a small, yet shrill shriek as Dave finally pushed just the tip of his finger inside, at last taking what Kurt was giving so willingly.  
“Yes, yes, god Dave, more, give me more, now, now, NOW!” Kurt cried out, his hips bucking relentlessly. He could feel Dave thrusting his finger inside shallowly, infuriatingly slowly trying to stretch him. He so didn't have the time for slow right now.  
“Really Dave?!” he asked trying to sound as stern as possible, though he could hear himself just how breathily it came out instead. “I can take it, you know I can, so just- just- just give it to me! Take me! Please!”  
He could almost cry from joy when Dave did as he'd pleaded; two fingers immediately opening him up at an almost brutal pace, but he couldn't help but love it. It burned so gloriously against his rim when those thick fingers dragged against it, and he honestly couldn't wait 'til the taller teen would fill him up with something else entirely...  
Kurt whimpered, he groaned and he moaned time and time again as Dave thrust his finger inside, crying out momentarily when two fingers became three, but then he thought to bite down on Dave's neck to muffle his sounds when he remembered that there might be someone around that could hear them.  
They were at school after all and it wouldn't do to have some teacher still hanging around finding them at the moment.  
“Okay, okay, in. Now!” Kurt finally exhaled, his hands clutching at Dave's broad back, his nails dragging over the flesh and leaving faint marks as Dave prodded his hole, occasionally finding that glorious gland that made stars shoot before his eyes. He really, really was ready for more.  
Dave, who on his part still hadn't taken off the shorts, pulled them down just below his jutting dick and sac, his hand quickly dragging over the heated flesh, leaving the small remnants of sticky lube still on his fingers on his cock before placing his shaft against Kurt's abused rim. He let the tip that was steadily leaking drop after drop of precome trace around it, spreading his body's natural lubricant around just so it would get that little bit easier for Kurt. For as Dave suspected, Kurt would no way in hell allow him to go get the bottle of lube at the moment. Not a condom either for that matter, though this wouldn't be the first time they'd barebacked.  
“You sure?” Dave asked, like he always did. After taking Kurt's first kiss from him Dave absolutely refused to take anything else from Kurt that the slighter teen hadn't specifically allowed him to have beforehand. He just couldn't bare hurting his beloved so badly again.  
“Yes, yes, hurry up Dave, please,” Kurt babbled, hands pushing Dave along, wanting him inside yesterday.  
The first few moments when Dave would finally breach him always did hurt, not much, but a little, though Kurt had grown to love that slight pain. Dave was just so big, and Kurt loved how stretched he'd get, how full he'd feel once Dave was seated snug against his ass. So feeling Dave sliding in inch by inch wasn't as much of a torture as it would seem, or, well, it was, but not from the reason one would think. Kurt was instead tired of waiting and just wanted to get fucked already.  
“Fuck. Me. Now.” he demanded raggedly straight into Dave's ear, latching on to his lobe and sucking and nibbling it until it became red and had gotten his point across.  
Thus it was a rather quick pace they kept right from the start, Dave thrusting himself upwards as hard as he could, as fast as he could, as he let Kurt bounce himself up and down on his cock as much as he possibly could without falling down on the floor. The slamming of their skin echoed around the room, sounding absolutely sinful in the otherwise quiet room – that was apart from Kurt's cries and Dave's low grunts of pleasure.  
Dave shifted his feet around, changing his angle time and time again, searching, searching, wanting to find that little special spot...  
“Aaahhh, fuck!”  
Dave wanted to pump his fist into the air in success when he finally found Kurt's prostate, but he suppressed the urged and resolved to simply try and hammer that spot on and on again. He loved how red Kurt's face and chest would get when he'd manage to massage that bundle of nerves for long enough. It wouldn't happen every time, but he always aimed for Kurt to blush so beautifully when he was inside the smaller teen.  
Suddenly Dave heard voices approaching the gym – and fast. He didn't even have time to slow down or warn Kurt before he heard the door across the room – the one leading to the boys locker room – open and some guys coming in.  
“Why'd you stop?!” Kurt screeched, not having noticed the newly arrivals despite actually facing them. “Go on. Fuck me! Dave! Please! Now. Fuck ME!”  
And what was Dave possibly supposed to do but fallow his boyfriend's wishes? Though he knew there were someone behind him watching he began fucking into his boyfriend again, pounding his ass, practically mauling it with how rough he was being. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the strangers leaving the gym again, though he really couldn't pay any attention to anything but his gorgeous boy.  
It didn't take them long before their pace became irregular, their need to come so overwhelming that they could barely focus anymore. They smashed their lips together, breathing into the other's mouth as they stuttered over the edge; Kurt coming in between their bodies with barely no other touch than dragging his dick over the skin of their stomachs, and Dave coming deep into Kurt, spilling his seed there and coating the walls around him.  
They breathed hard and raggedly, clutching onto the other as they slowly came down from their highs. Looking into Dave's black eyes Kurt could only smile before softly kissing his jock boyfriend thanks.  
“That was- amazing,” Kurt at last panted, leaning his head on Dave's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
“Yeah.” Dave agreed, but finally remembered the visitors at the end. “Though... there was someone in here for a while...”  
“I know. Finn can not be subtle to save his life. Neither can Puckerman for that matter.”  
“You knew?!” Dave exclaimed surprised, sure that Kurt would have freaked out when he told the paler teen.  
“Of course I knew,” Kurt smiled against Dave's skin. “Couldn't really miss Finn's awkward shuffle out of here when he realized what was going on. Though I'm pretty sure Puck would have stayed and watched if Finn hadn't dragged him off.”  
They laughed together, Dave still holding Kurt up, still buried inside him though he had gone soft long ago. They were just comfortable in each other arms, no matter the position – and apparently no matter the location.  
“You should probably let me get down sometime,” Kurt sighed heavily. He was rather pleased being so close to Dave.  
“Yeah, probably,” Dave agreed grudgingly; slowly pulling out of Kurt, though they both hissed at the unpleasant feeling of it. He then let Kurt down to the floor, before turning around to try and find his now rather ruined shirt. The shorts he just pulled up from where they'd pooled around his knees.  
“What do you think you are doing?” Kurt purred sliding in behind him and trailing his fingers through the coarse hair on Dave's chest.  
“Uhm, getting dressed?”  
Kurt only hummed in response, dragging Dave with him back to the bench press and pushing his boyfriend down to sit there again. He'd realized that now everybody would soon know about just how 'shy' and 'virginal' he really was, courtesy of Puck, and he found that knowledge rather... hot.  
He pushed Dave's knees apart and settled down between them on his knees, letting his hands trail up his thighs only to fiddle with the waistline of the shorts.  
“So...” he began teasingly. “Does that mean you don't want to fuck me again?”


End file.
